


How to Train the Impossible

by AnotherDesperado



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDesperado/pseuds/AnotherDesperado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In simplest terms, I'm taking the characters from the show Kim Possible, and I am placing these characters in the story/world of How to Train Your Dragon, hence the title of this story.</p>
<p>But, what, exactly, is this story about?</p>
<p>It's about one, Kautious Annealed Possible III, lost in a society that has branded her a coward and an outcast, and we'll follow this 18 year-old on her rather familiar journey of changing her entire world.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRODUCTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this work is in screenplay format, you'll see what I'm typing about when you start reading--I think it helps the feel of this being a movie--anyway, ENJOY!

**EXT. MIDERK - NIGHT**

Clinging to jagged cliffs upon the shore, Miderk—a collection of wooden buildings and structures—

Dark blurs move across the sky like oil through water.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

This is my home: Miderk. It's a great place to live—but only if you don't plan on raising kids or enjoying any day of the week or living life at all, really. Because we've got winters that last longer than the year and hailstorms that spit ice bigger than a viking's head. On the upside: we've been here for seven generations yet the buildings are ALL new—AND we've got fishing, hunting, and a ferocious view of the sunsets, but the best thing about Miderk is, of course, the pests.

 

Shouts raise up from the night-clad village, and mostly adults (people of all shapes, genders, and colors) rush from their homes, crying "they're here!" and "get ready!" The vikings start up giant fires to uncover the darkness: these giant basins of light.

 

 

**INT. CHEIF'S HOUSE - SAME**

KAUTIOUS ANNEALED POSSIBLE III (18) with tan skin and brilliant red hair rushes toward the door shrugging into her fur vest, her skinny arms are covered in the green sleeves of a long tunic. She opens her front door. 

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Sure, most places have mice or mosquitoes, flies or those little worms that like to dig into people's—

 

A dragon lands in the small field before the house, sending Miderkians scrambling for cover--the dragon notices KAUTIOUS in the doorway, and it opens its maws, spewing fire—

KAUTIOUS slams the door shut, back bracing against the bulging wood as the blast of fire pushes the door slightly inward. Her eyes widen, and a rouge smile breaks her face.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(breathlessly but excited)

Dragons. We have dragons!

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

 

People run around jumping, lunging, swinging at dragons as the beasts carry off sheep after sheep after viking after sheep.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Anyone else would have left, but we Miderkians don't back down from a fight. Ever.

 

KAUTIOUS jogs through the city proper: there is mayhem as people run, fall, scramble about in a shrill sense of purpose. As KAUTIOUS hurries through the mayhem, people call:

 

**MIDERKIAN 1**

This can't be—is that Kautious? 

**MIDERKIAN 2**

I can't believe it. She actually decided to grace us with her presence—     

**MIDERKIAN 3**

We sure Kautious isn't just running  _home_?

KAUTIOUS ignores them, picking up her pace as she runs toward the forge.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

Right, Kautious. It's a family name. Parents believe a good name can scare off gnomes, trolls, and ghosts. But that's only if our friendly viking demeanor doesn't do it.

A dragon and a viking's fight edges into KAUTIOUS' path. To avoid the confrontation, she takes a running start and slides through the dragon's feet.

 

The dragon and viking pay her no mind; her slide ends several feet away; she starts to stand up—  assuming or expecting something to attack, a passing viking howls down at her, axe at the ready—

 

**MIDERKIAN 4**

AHHHHHHHHH—oh, mornin'!

The viking pulls her to her feet and charges off, screaming at a dragon.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

_It usually does_.

KAUTIOUS shrugs this off and continues on her way. While she runs, she glances behind her at the chaos and fails to notice a dragon laying a line of flames before KAUTIOUS' path—

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE (49), auburn hair, tan skin, strong shoulders, yanks KAUTIOUS back from her impending death.

 

KAUTIOUS goes shy (glancing at the ground, chin low) in this woman's grip.

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(curious)

Kautious! What are you doin'—Does anyone know what she's doing out?

(looking to KAUTIOUS)

Well.  _Since_  you're out— _and not dead_ —go help with weapons. 

 

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE pushes KAUTIOUS along.

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

That's Annealed the Precise: Chief of the tribe. They say when she was no more than two, she could cleave a dragon's wings clean off of its shoulders from fifty feet away with a good axe throw. Do I believe it?

As KAUTIOUS says this, ANNEALED THE PRECISE heaves a fallen mace from the ground and sends it to a dragon  **over**  a hundred feet off, forcing the beast to drop the sheep its carrying; the sheep falls—and lands safely in the arms of a viking, looking a bit surprised.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

You better believe I do.

ANNEALED THE PRECISE surveys the mayhem engulfing her. She turns to a viking.

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

What've we got?

**MIDERKIAN 1**

Grunkles, Natters, Zipplebacks—oh, and uh, Xi-shun, saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(cold)

Any Nightfuries?

**MIDERKIAN 1**

No, not yet, Cheif.

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Good.

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

KAUTIOUS continues to hurry through the mess of vikings rushing to stave off dragons.

 

Hordes and bunches of the beasts circle in the sky like low-hanging multi-colored clouds.

 

**INT. FORGE - SAME**

KAUTIOUS rushes into the open-air forge, pulling off her fur vest and tying on an apron.

 

STEVE BARKIN (49), skin the color of bread dough, hair the color of dirt, and without a left hand (he fixes different types of gadgets to the metal stump), pounds with the hammer attached to his left wrist on a sword's blade against an anvil; he eyes KAUTIOUS as she enters.

 

**BARKIN**

Nice of you to join us, Possible. I thought you'd be hiding under your bed with your stuffed animals.

KAUTIOUS starts lifting, arranging, and organizing things. As she easily hefts a square mace (that probably weighs as much, if not more, then her) onto a rack:

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(shameless)

_There's only one_. And I'm way too interesting and ferocious for that. Plus, I'd miss out on showing off all of my moves.

**BARKIN**

(sarcastic)

I'm sure. I'm sure there's a running away move.

Ignoring him, KAUTIOUS throws open the forge's service window, and a group of vikings drop their bent or damaged weapons onto the window's ledge. KAUTIOUS grabs them and drops them in a pile on a bed of heated rocks, then she goes to stoke the flames heating the rocks, using her entire body to push down the fan.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

The belligerent with attitude and an interchangeable hand is Barkin. He's got a bad attitude even when he's in a good mood. I'm lucky he met me before he decided he hated anyone younger than thirty. And I've been his apprentice every since Mom decided being around weapons all day might force me to acquaint myself.

 

KAUTIOUS gathers up more weapons and drops them carelessly onto the pile.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Right.

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

ANNEALED THE PRECISE stands before a group of vikings:

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

We move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults.

 

ANN THE PRECISE and the group following her charge down the incline of the mountains Miderk perches upon.

 

As they run down, a dragon blasts fire onto a nearby house, covering the building—in seconds—with flame.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

See? Old village but no old houses.

 

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

A viking, noticing the house aflame, cries:

 

**MIDERKIAN 3**

FIRE!

Immediately, a group of young vikings, carrying a large basin of water, hurry past the open window of the forge to take care of the flaming house.

 

KAUTIOUS watches this group carefully; the people carrying the basin are KAUTIOUS' fellow teenagers. As each rush off with a bucket, KAUTIOUS calls them out:

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

Oh, there's Wade.

WADE (15) a stout, short-legged, brown young man who hustles off with a bucket between his hands.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Bonita Rockwaller.

BONITA ROCKWALLER (18) an angry-looking, olive-skinned, young woman, with dark brown hair reaching her shoulders and blue eyes, carries off two buckets of water in each hand.

FLY (18), male, short brown hair, pale skin, seated in a wooden wheelchair, playing keep-away with the bucket  in his lap from MOTH (18), female, long, wavy, black hair, brown skin, as they both simultaneously wheel/walk off.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

The step siblings: Fly and Moth. And . . .

The final member of the fire squad, hauls a bucket of water towards the building without hesitation. Just as he throws the bucket, however, a stray blast of fire explodes the house. RONALD STOPPABLE (18), brown eyes, golden hair, and pale white skin, is blown back from the explosion, landing hard on his back. A small, pink, hairless rodent jumps up and down on his chest, urging him to get up.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(worried)

Ron!

KAUTIOUS makes to jump out of the window and help him, but RONALD pushes himself to his feet. WADE helps him stand, but BONITA walks past him and shoves him back to the ground. KAUTIOUS has seen enough; she makes for the exit—

  
**INT. FORGE - SAME**

BARKIN drags KAUTIOUS back into the forge.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

Barkin. I was just going to help. 

**BARKIN**

Here's an idea, Possible. Try helping . . .   _by doing your job_!

**KAUTIOUS**

You're just worried I might go out there and make something of myself—I'll go out. Get a dragon. And everyone will see how afraid I am— _unafraid_. I CAN DO THIS.

**BARKIN**

Kill a dragon? I'd like to see that, Possible. I've never seen you lift a hammer. Or swing an axe. You don't even know how to throw one of these.

 

BARKIN hold up a bolas—a mess of tied strings with weights attached to the ends. Just as the word "bolas" passes BARKIN's mouth, a viking reaches through the window, yanks the bolas from BARKIN's hands, and throws it at a nearby dragon, effectively grounding the beast.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

Actually, I found this in Wade's trash—

The "this" is a contraption that is similar to a large crossbow mounted on top of a mobile base. The machine snaps open as KAUTIOUS pats it; she jumps back a little; the machine fires a bolas, plowing into the forehead of a viking waiting at the forge window.

 

BARKIN growls:

 

**BARKIN**

Oh! Now, this— _this_  right here is what I'm talking about. 

**KAUTIOUS**

I'm working out the kinks, still. 

**BARKIN**

If you ever want to  kill yourself a dragon, you need to stop. Stop. . .

(he considers)

Stop all this. 

 

KAUTIOUS scrunches up her face and flinches backward as BARKIN flicks her forehead.

**KAUTIOUS**

(annoyed)

Thinking? I should stop  _thinking_.

**BARKIN**

Possible. I'm only going to tell you this once—you can't kill a dragon because you don't  _want_  to. 

**KAUTIOUS**

Riiiiight. 

**BARKIN**

Every time you see one,  _you run in the other direction_. 

**KAUTIOUS**

I  _so_  do  _not_ , Barkin. 

**BARKIN**

(unimpressed and turning away)

No, that's fine. Don't listen to me. I'm just  _smarter than you_. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

 

KAUTIOUS catches the sword BARKIN drops into her arms, and carries the thing over to a spinning stone to sharpen the blade.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

I need to get out there. Because killing a dragon is the only thing that will get me even the remotest recognition for being more than the ten year old girl who ran and hid instead of being a  _viking_.

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

Dragons run amok, tearing into buildings and setting aflame any standing structure and flying off with sheep.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

But it can't just be any dragon. The head of a Natter is sure to at least get me a few days of peace. Or a Grunkle; they're tough. Takin' down one of those would definitely earn, at least, Wade's respect. A Zippleback: exotic. Two heads and twice as impressive.

In turn, each of these dragons are seen tearing apart Miderk until we return to ANNEALED THE PRECISE, on top of a tower that supports a giant catapult.

 

**MIDERKIAN 4**

They've found more of the sheep! 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Concentrate fire over the lower bank.

ANNEALED THE PRECISE and the remaining vikings on the tower, rotate the catapult, firing upon a group of dragons attacking a flock of sheep. ANNEALED THE PRECISE looks over her village, calculatingly—alerted to something, she pears over the edge of the tower; the lower sections are bursting into flame.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

And then. There is the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have this ferocious habit of setting themselves on fire.

Speaking of which, an aflame monstrous nightmare claws it way up the tower to growl in ANNEALED THE PRECISE's face.

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(to the vikings)

Reload!

(to the dragon)

I'll take care of this.

ANN THE PRECISE swings her mace, landing several hard blows to the side and head of the Monstrous Nightmare—

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen.

A low keening fills the air.

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE pauses; hearing the sound, the Monstrous Nightmare flees.

 

KAUTIOUS PAUSES AS SHE SHARPENS THE SWORD, GLANCING AROUND HERSELF.

 

Vikings all across Miderk stop to look up in fear. Someone shouts:

 

**MIDERKIAN 5**

NIGHTFURY! 

**MIDERKIAN 6**

GET DOWN!

Everyone drops—a shot of purple plasma strikes the tower catapult. And a black form can be seen as it flies across the flames that rise from it's shot.

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(perched on the tower herself)

JUMP!

She leaps off the failing structure as debris rains down after her.

 

**INT. FORGE - SAME**

KAUTIOUS stares through the forge's service window up into the sky, glancing around, searching. . .

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

This thing never steals food. Never shows itself. And—

Once again, the mysterious beast drives a shot of purple plasma through the crumbling tower in a fantastic explosion of fire.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Never misses. No one has ever killed a Nightfury. But I can be the first.

KAUTIOUS walks back through the forge, passing BARKIN on his way out—

 

**BARKIN**

Listen up, Possible—they need me out there.

As BARKIN goes, he twists on an axe to his left wrist. Before he's gone completely, he glances back:

 

**BARKIN**

 Which means you  _stay here_. We clear?

KAUTIOUS makes a face.

 

Emitting a terrifying yawlp, BARKIN charges out and into the fray.

 

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

KAUTIOUS wheels her giant crossbow contraption through the chaos.

 

As—

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE wrangles some dragons to the ground, calling:

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Mind yourselves. The devils still have some juice in them.

While—

 

KAUTIOUS pushes her contraption onto a promontory and flings the machine open, snapping and sliding pieces into their places.

 

KAUTIOUS looks so minute and alone out here in the dark.

 

The empty night sky yawns docile and impenetrable before her; she swings the sights of her contraption around:

 

**KAUTIOUS**

I can do this. I can do this . . . 

The sky is empty before her. She glances behind her, pain and reluctance decorating her face.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

_Can I do this_? Can I—

The shrill keening enters the air once more, and KAUTIOUS goes rigid. Her hands slide back into place on her contraption, and her eyes levelly search the empty pitch above.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

I CAN DO THIS. I  _CAN_  DO THIS. I can—

Again, the Nightfury releases a plasma shot into the collapsing catapult tower.

 

The sky lights up—

 

The dark form streaks by—

 

KAUTIOUS exhales; she fires—

 

The recoil of the contraption sends KAUTIOUS several feet backward—

 

The bolas goes flying off into the dark sky—

 

KAUTIOUS bolts to her feet, eyes on the bolas' journey—

 

There is only silence—KAUTIOUS breathes, only breathes—

 

A SCREAM of pain ricochets through the air—her eyes SPRING open.

 

The form of the Nightfury curls to the ground somewhere far off into the night.

 

A smile spreads KAUTIOUS' face, then—

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(annoyed)

No! Just my luck! Now, no one's going to believe me.

Behind KAUTIOUS, a Monstrous Nightmare looms. Cluelessly, she calls loudly into the night.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

Did ANYONE see that?!

The Nightmare growls low in its throat—KAUTIOUS spins.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

(scared)

Oh. Hi!  _Ni-ni-nice_  Monstrous Nightmare; you don't want to hurt m-m—

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

ANNEALED THE PRECISE and two twin boys—(13), brown hair and the same blue eyes as ANN—JIM AND TIM, finish tying up the Natter they just successfully fought only for their eyes to be drawn to a Monstrous Nightmare clumsily snapping at a small form (KAUTIOUS) deftly fleeing from the beast.

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE shakes her head, turning and running off; as she goes, she points back and shouts:

 

**ANN THE PRECISE**

(angry)

Do not let them escape.

**JIM AND TIM**

Right!

**EXT. MIDERK - SAME**

 

KAUTIOUS runs through Miderk with a Monstrous Nightmare at her back; she nimbly avoids the streams of fire shooting from the dragons long maw, jumping, springing, rolling.

 

Her goal, the forge, is near—and inside it: weapons.

 

She pauses, behind a pole that holds up a fire, to gather her breath but—

 

The Monstrous Nightmare sets the thing alight, creeping around one side while KAUTIOUS peers around the other. The dragon opens it jaws—

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE throws her mace expertly, striking the dragon on the brow.

 

The Monstrous Nightmare withdraws slightly, shaking its head.

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE rolls for her mace; the Monstrous Nightmare intercepts her before she can grab it; ANN THE PRECISE clenches her fists, watchful.

 

The Monstrous Nightmare opens it mouth to spew fire but—

 

A measly stream spurts out.

 

**ANN THE PRECISE**

(quietly)

You're all out.

Attacking with only her fists, ANN THE PRECISE drives the Monstrous Nightmare into a full retreat:

 

The dragon flies off into the black sky, screaming its frustration.

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE watches the beast fly away.

 

**KAUTIOUS (V.O.)**

Oh, and there's one more critical piece of information you might need to know.

The pole KAUTIOUS paused behind COLLAPSES, sending the fire pit it held up rolling down the hill, crashing and demolishing even more buildings and structures.

 

KAUTIOUS watches the fire pit's journey down the hill, wincing all the while. ANN THE PRECISE glares at KAUTIOUS from behind, anger covering ANN's face like red covers KAUTIOUS'.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

Sorry—Mom.

Dawn rises in the East, and KAUTIOUS, ANNEALED THE PRECISE, and a group of vikings are left to watch as the remainder of the dragons fly off, carrying most of the village's sheep.

 

There is silence.

 

KAUTIOUS glances around, partly hiding underneath her bangs.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

Um, IhitaNightfury.

ANN THE PRECISE grabs KAUTIOUS, hauling her off toward the Chief's house.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

(desperate)

Oh, it's not like the last time. This time I saw where it landed.

KAUTIOUS futilely struggles against her mother's grip.

 

**KAUTIOUS (CONT'D)**

_Listen to me_! You guys were busy. I had a clear shot. It went down just over Raven's Point—we should get a search team, or I can just go or—

 

ANNEALED THE PRECISE drops KAUTIOUS, turning toward her daughter:

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(exasperated)

STOP. Just stop.

KAUTIOUS blinks at her mother, once, twice.

 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Every time you step outside to "prove" yourself you manage to do more damage than the  _dragons_. Kautious. Can you not see that I have  _bigger problems_ —winter is almost here, and I have an  _entire_  village to feed and shelter.

**KAUTIOUS**

(anxiously)

Between the two of us, I think the village, could stand being a bit more close-knit. 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

This is no joke, Kautious! Fending off those beasts, we're fighting for our lives, our very livelihoods, and you treat it like a game— 

**KAUTIOUS**

(angry or desperate)

I  _am_  a dragon-killer! Or, at least, I know I can be.

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(sour)

Kautious. You are many things. You are not, however, a dragon-killer. Go back to the house.

(to BARKIN)

Make sure she gets there.

Using his right hand, BARKIN knocks KAUTIOUS upside her head, as ANNEALED THE PRECISE walks off; the twin boys from before, JIM AND TIM, follow after ANN. As BARKIN and KAUTIOUS walk, they pass the aforementioned "fire squad," all but one of them jeer as KAUTIOUS passes.

**FLY**

Really impressive. 

**MOTH**

I don't even know why you bother to leave the house. Especially in that outfit. 

**WADE**

(giggling)

Mad running away skills, Kautious. 

**BONITA**

I want you to know that I've never ever,  _in my entire life_ , seen someone mess up  _that_  badly, K. 

**KAUTIOUS**

(not making eye contact)

Thanks. Yeah, just keep talking, B.

Leaning against a boulder, sharpening an axe, RONALD STOPPABLE pauses long enough to watch KAUTIOUS go; his naked mole rat sits on his head, and their faces contain quiet worry.

 

Shaking his head, BARKIN pushes BONITA to the ground.

 

**BONITA**

(thoroughly surprised)

Ugh— _ow_. Rude much?

BONITA shoots out a hand toward STOPPABLE, ordering him to help her up. STOPPABLE merely rolls his eyes at her.

 

**EXT. CHIEF'S HOUSE - SAME**

KAUTIOUS and BARKIN walk up to the front door.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

Barkin, I really did shoot down— 

**BARKIN**

I'll believe it when I see it, Possible. 

**KAUTIOUS**

Well, help me find it! Then— 

**BARKIN**

Like I said I'll believe it when I see it. 

**KAUTIOUS**

—So you  _won't_ help me find it? Fine. I don't need your help . . . Did you see the look on her face! It's this—this disappointed glare like someone brought her a flower when she asked for an axe.

Arriving at the door, KAUTIOUS turns around to address BARKIN:

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(an impression of her mother)

Excuse me, lackey. I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra brave warrior with beefy arms and additional guts and glory. This here—this is as deadly as a daisy. 

**BARKIN**

No, okay—Possible. _You're problem is_ you think people _care_ about your problems. They don't—specifically, I don't.  _I don't care about your problems, Possible_.

**KAUTIOUS**

(unimpressed)

Hm. Thank you. For listening.

KAUTIOUS turns to open the door.

**BARKIN**

Look, Kautious. You remind me of myself when I was your age—except, I was generally loved by everyone— _the point is_  stop trying so hard to be something you  _can't_  be.

KAUTIOUS opens the door, shaking her head.

 

**KAUTIOUS**

(voice low)

I just want to be normal.

KAUTIOUS shuts the door behind her. BARKIN sighs, dramatically.

 

He mumbles to himself a "why in the world do I keep gettin'  babysitting duty." Then, he leaves.

 

As BARKIN walks back down the small incline that leads up to the Chief's house, the back door flies open and out jumps KAUTIOUS, dashing into the forest with chin high, gait long.

 

 


	2. THE NIGHTFURY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene not much different from the original, but it picks back up when we return to Kautious. 
> 
> The formatting gets a little finicky, so apologies for any inconsistencies!

**INT. - MIDERK MAIN HALL - DAY**  
  
The giant, stone-walled room stretches around a huge fire pit centered in the middle of the place. Long tables and benches preside, sporadically, around the cold fire pit, and even in here, where the vikings eat, greet, or meet, the motif never strays from dragon-killing: on the walls grow equally giant murals of historic vikings slaying, beheading, maiming dragons.  
  
Dancing torchlight pushes off most of the shadows, and vikings occupying every available surface fill the hall. 

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(passionate)

We need to take the fight to them. Staying here and playing defense is no longer _working_. 

  
Before ANN THE PRECISE lies a map of the known world on a table; she spreads her hands across it.

  
Pulling a knife from her belt, she plants the blade in a corner of the map marked by dragon symbols.

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE** **(CONT'D)**

We take out the nest, and they'll leave. Simple.

  
**MIDERKIAN 4**

We don't even know where this nest is.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

That's why I'm proposing one more search. Before the ice sets in.

A grumble of discontent echoes around the hall.

  
**MIDERKIAN 1**

Those ships rarely come back, Chief.

Leaning forward, entreating her fellow Miderkians:

**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

We're _vikings_. We can do the impossible.

(abruptly)

Now. Who's with me?

  
The sounds and glances of indecision invade the gathered vikings. ANN THE PRECISE draws back, shaking her head:

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Anyone who remains will have to look after Kautious.

 

Hands shoot into the air, and volunteering shouts erupt. ANN THE PRECISE surveys the change:

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Now, _that's_ more like it.

 

The vikings move off to prepare for their voyage; one viking does not rise from his seat: as the people decant from the hall, BARKIN drops a tankard (attached to his left wrist) of ale from his mouth, wiping his right hand across his upper lip; he turns to ANN.

  
**BARKIN**

(fingering his jaw, which already has a shadow)

I'll pack my shaver.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

No. I need you to stay and train this fall's group of new recruits.

 

**BARKIN**

And while I'm off teaching those children how to _handle themselves_ , Kautious can take over the forge. Molten steel. Razor sharp blades. No supervision.  _I'm sure she'll just sit around and do nothing all day_.

 

The last of the vikings file out and the huge doors of the great hall shut, resounding, behind them.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Barkin, _what_ am I going to do with her?

 

**BARKIN**

My suggestion: dragon training.

 

**ANN THE PRECISE**

You aren't serious?

 

**BARKIN**

(sarcastic)

Is that an order?

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

She'd be halfway back to the house by the time you let the first dragon out of the gate.

  
**BARKIN**

Yeah, probably. But she's surprising crafty--when she wants to be. She could surprise you.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

No, I don't think so.

They go back and forth for a bit, each turning slight more away from each other as Barkin sips from his tankard.

**BARKIN**

I do.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**  
I don't.

  
**BARKIN**  
I do!

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**  
You know what she's like, Barkin. From the time she could crawl, she's been . . .

 

ANN THE PRECISE walks away from BARKIN, lost in thought.

  
**BARKIN**  
Spunky. Headstrong. _Disrespectful_.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**  
Not. Helping. Barkin. --She refuses to even hold an axe. I take her hunting, and she goes looking for caves to hid in. 

 

**BARKIN**

(rough)

Did you never teach her the three rules about mysterious caves? _Thor's hammer_ , Chief.

 

  
BARKIN thuds his tankard against the wooden table, perturbed.

**BARKIN (CONT'D)**

(as if reciting from memory)

Rule one, don't think about them; rule two, don't go looking for them; rule three, don't approach them.

  
ANNEALED THE PRECISE stands before a mural of a viking chief fighting off a horde of dragons single-handedly. She presses her fingers against the paint.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

When I was a girl . . .

  
**BARKIN**

(knowing what's coming)

I would have left with the rest if I had known you were going to—

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

_When I was a girl_ , my father told me to strike a rock—with my forehead. I thought he was out of his mind. But I didn't question him, and you know what happened?

 

**BARKIN**  

Hopefully, you realized your father's a sadist--sorry. Sorry.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

(continuing)

_The rock split into pebbles_ , Barkin. With that, I learned what a viking could do. Vikings can level mountains. Part forests. Still seas. _Overcome the impossible_.

 

ANNEALED wanders back toward where BARKIN sits, concern in her voice.

  
**ANNEALED THE PRECISE**

Even as a girl, I knew who I was—knew who I had to become. Kautious is—she's not that girl.

  
**BARKIN**

Listen up, Chief; I'm going to tell you something you need to hear: you can't stop Kautious. You can only prepare her. She's probably out there now—doing whatever it is exactly that she does, and she needs to have the tools to be able to protect herself.  

 

ANN THE PRECISE stares at Barkin, considering. 

**BARKIN**

Otherwise, you'll just have _those twins_ \--wrecking havoc on Miderk, and nobody to redeem the Possible family name. 

 

ANN THE PRECISE shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and walks out.

 

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**EXT. MIDERK ISLAND FOREST - DAY**

Foggy, rough green landscape passes below and dissolves into lines and scribbles in a notebook; one section of the pages is covered in X marks; KAUTIOUS scratches another X as she glares at the Nightfury-less forest around her, then tucks the pencil behind her ear.

She is leaking anger. Her steps are heavy, and her eyes are bright.

Something breaks a twig to her left; KAUTIOUS freezes, then ducks behind a tree, pressing her open notebook to her chest.

KAUTIOUS visually deflates when she sees RON STOPPABLE stumble through the underbrush; Rufus clings to one of the spikes of RON's shoulder guards. He smiles at her, but KAUTIOUS shakes her head.

  
**KAUTIOUS**

I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'd prefer the dragon.

KAUTIOUS snaps her notebook shut.

  
**RON**

(unamused)

Ha. Funny.

 

She opens the notebook, and studies the markings on it, completely absorbed.

  
**RON (CONT'D)**

(akweird)

So. I've been meaning to talk to you.

 

KAUTIOUS starts.

  
**KAUTIOUS**

Ron! I didn't mean—I mean, I'm glad you're here. I just—really thought this was my chance to prove—h-how are you? It's been a-a while—how was everything . . .

 

**RON**

(acting nonchalant)

Oh. Oh, totally badical. Really. There were lots of sites to see, some you'd wish you'd never seen—Outcast Territory isn't as bad as they say, really. I mean, IT'S BAD, but—no, honestly, it's terrible. I would not recommend a visit. They imprison first and ask questions later. Ugh, and the boat got cramped real quick. Then there was the SEA-SICKNESS. DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON THE SEA-SICKNESS!

 

His hands bury themselves in his hair; RUFUS, on his shoulder, consoling pats the side of RON's head, KAUTIOUS stares wide-eyed and worried. RON makes to grab her shoulders but stops himself. KAUTIOUS notices, and the two glance away from each other.

 

**RON (CONT'D)**

(still not looking at her)

Anyway. I didn't miss you at all.

 

KAUTIOUS looks as though she has been slapped. This time RON does grab her shoulders.

  
**RON (CONT'D)**

NO, no! I was lying. Joking!

(ducking his head)

I mean, I didn't even really get to say goodbye to you.

 

**SMASH CUT:**

  
**EXT. MIDERK DOCKS - DAY**

It's several years previously; RON stands in his pajamas, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and RUFUS clinging to his shoulder, on the Miderk Docks while his parents smile patiently at him before a small boat.

  
**RON**

(freaking out)

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE GOING ON A THREE YEAR VOYAGE!!!

  
**RON'S MOM AND DAD**

This _IS_ our way of telling you.

Miserable, RON can only shake his head.

  
**RON**

(thinking hard)

Bu-bu—Dad. Your job!

  
**RON'S DAD**

(infuriatingly calm)

I'm a merchant, son; I can work anywhere.

 

Dramatically, RON drops to his knees, thrusting both hands toward the heavens; his face aims upward, and pain streaks his features:

  
**RON**  
Dear Odin! Have I been put on this earth to—

 

The frustrated roars of a dragon shatters the flashback—

 

**SMASH CUT:**

  
**EXT. MIDERK ISLAND FOREST - DAY**

The animal roars and angry cries continue.

KAUTIOUS' head snaps toward the direction the sounds originate. Her eyes narrow, and she shoves her notebook into an inner pocket on her vest.

RON's eyes widen in absolute fear.

  
**RON**

Hm. If you go that way, I'm thinking there's at least a seventy percent chance of pain and eventual death. If we go back to the village, that number is significantly—

 

KAUTIOUS claps a hand over his mouth, glaring. She puts a finger to her lips.

  
**RON (CONT'D)**

(muffled)

Point taken.

 

She releases his mouth and starts towards the sounds of a struggle.

  
**RON (CONT'D)**

Okay, so most definite pain and eventual death, it is—

  
**KAUTIOUS**

(without turning around or stopping)

You don't have to come with.

  
**RON**

Kautious. _I got your back_.

 

She stops. Looks at him. RON has this wide, wide smile across his face.

KAUTIOUS returns it.

As the two rush through the forest, they stumble upon a series of torn trees and a deep gouge running downhill through the forest's ground.

Just as KAUTIOUS takes in all the damage the roars and cries stop. KAUTIOUS and RON share a look.

The two hurry:

KAUTIOUS' hair flies out behind her shoulders.

The light breaks, in intervals, through the trees.

RON jogs no less than a pace behind KAUTIOUS.

 

ON KAUTIOUS, she halts, holding aside a low-hanging branch in her way. Whatever is before her has got her staring in awe.

The sounds of a struggle drop off entirely.

KAUTIOUS, staring straight ahead:

  
**KAUTIOUS**

(whispering)

C'mon, Ron.

 

Ron peers over her shoulder, fear coloring his face even paler.

KAUTIOUS steps forward, releasing the branch she was holding back.

THWACK—it hits RON smack in the face; he's down on the ground; RUFUS scrambles onto RON's knee.

 

**RON**

(voice low)

I-I-I think I'll have your back from over here.

 

If KAUTIOUS hears him, she makes no outward sign. She approaches the small mess of a clearing made by the tumbling, falling, crashing body of a dragon.

She stops, half behind a boulder to gather a small dagger from her belt, and peers forward:

A— _THE_ NIGHTFURY, a pure black blot in the middle of the greenery, is grounded with a bolas--KAUTIOUS' bolas—wrapped around its body, cinching its wings and legs to its body, immobilizing the beast.

The dragon is as still as death.

Even so, KAUTIOUS approaches the beast, well, _cautiously_. Careful not to step on any sticks.

When she's close enough, KAUTIOUS places one hand on the dragon's pitch-colored scales to brace herself and holds her dagger far above the spot she intends to strike.

  
**KAUTIOUS**

I just need the heart. Cut out the heart. Show my mother. I can do—

 

Violently, THE NIGHTFURY heaves and kicks out, as though shooing off a fly. KAUTIOUS goes sprawling to the ground; she sits up and stares:

The beast eye's are still closed, and its chest expands and shrinks with heavy breath—

  
**RON**

_Kautious_!

 

He springs forward, hopping through the underbrush—

At the shout, THE NIGHTFURY's emerald eyes SNAP open, and its gaze hits KAUTIOUS, sending her crawling backward until her head meets the boulder.

  
**KAUTIOUS**

(without breaking eye contact with the dragon)

No! Ron, stay back. I can do this alone.

 

RON remains behind the boulder, RUFUS on his head, but he keeps his eyes on KAUTIOUS as she approaches the beast.

Unable to move, the beast only stares at her as she prepares to meet dagger to pitch-colored scales.

  
**KAUTIOUS**

(ferociously)

I am a dragon-killer. I am a viking. _I am normal_!

 

RON's eyes are wide with worry at her shout.

KAUTIOUS' blade rushes toward jet-colored hide—

The shiny blade halts just before it punctures the dragon.

KAUTIOUS' arms tremble. KAUTIOUS trembles, and pain fills her eyes. KAUTIOUS takes a step back.

THE NIGHTFURY and KAUTIOUS hold each other's gazes.

Something flickers in KAUTIOUS' eyes. Doubt or determination or both.

  
**RON**

K-ka-kautious? Are you—

 

Quickly, KAUTIOUS uses her dagger to cut away the bolas.

THE NIGHTFURY goes taut, green eyes wide, holding its breath.

  
**RON (CONT'D)**

Wha- _whatareyoudoing_?!

 

SNAP—KAUTIOUS's blade cuts away a rope.

SNAP—the beasts feet are released from their hold.

SNAP—next the wings—

THE NIGHTFURY springs onto its feet. KAUTIOUS goes tripping backward, losing her dagger.

THE NIGHTFURY pounces on her, spreading its claws on either side of KAUTIOUS's neck, pressing KAUTIOUS into the ground. The beast looms above her.

KAUTIOUS curls in on herself, closing her eyes, preparing for death by Nightfury— 

—Nothing. Nothing happens.

KAUTIOUS blinks open her eyes. THE NIGHTFURY observes her, carefully.

In THE NIGHTFURY's emerald eyes, a reflection of KAUTIOUS stares back.

In KAUTIOUS' jade eyes, a reflection of THE NIGHTFURY's widening maw—

THE NIGHTFURY rears back on its hind legs, spreading its wings fully, and howls in KAUTIOUS's face—before it slips through the forest, attempting to fly but never getting far off the ground.

KAUTIOUS pushes herself to her feet, chest heaving, as she stares after THE NIGHTFURY.

  
**RON**

(stumbling out from behind the boulder, shuddering)

KAUTIOUS! Y-y-you—

 

His eyes roll back in his head, and his knees crumble. Before he hits the ground, KAUTIOUS catches him, hauling his body to hers and draping one of his arms around her neck.

She makes toward Miderk, slowly, weighed down by RON. Before she gets far though, she looks back through mist-drenched forest—in the direction the dragon disappeared to: she can still hear its wild cries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it a little close with this chapter, eh? I'll try to be a little quicker next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'see, the trick I'm trying to pull with this is making this familiar story the same but entirely different while simultaneously making these familiar characters the same but entirely different. 
> 
> You're my judge and jury--and executioner.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I can't promise frequent updates, perhaps no more than one chapter a month, but--luckily--I like writing this story, and that means I'll see this through to it's end.)


End file.
